A TIME TO KILL
by ChibiChunsah
Summary: Touya and Sakura were travelling in ancient japan until... Have fun reading it! But please review! Even if youre going to tell me how morbid my story is ^____^ J/K R&R!!!


Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own CCS, the talented CLAMP does. However, the story is mine! The original characters are all mine. And all the places I made up are mine too! So nobody take it! (sets traps around it) ^_^

Note: The story takes place in ancient Japan. This is an AU!!! I repeat an AU!!!

**Broken Promise**

By Angelwing 

A small band of travelers crossed an open field in the darkest hour of the night. Small children stood by their parents' sides clinging to their hands. Older ones played hide and seek in the long grass until they got lost longer than any of them would have liked.

"Onnichan, I'm hungry… when are we stopping?" a little girl asked looking up to her big brother. One small hand was wrapped tightly around her brothers while the other nervously twined about her short auburn hair. The older boy smiled warmly as he tweaked her nose gently.

"Soon you little kaijuu. When we get home, I'll make you lots of stuff to eat! So don't feel sad Sakura!" he said and made sure there was the cheery spark in his sister's emerald green eyes again. Yet… he couldn't shake off an ominous feeling that haunted him. Little did the travelers know a black bird concealed in the darkness of the night was carefully watching them. At the edge of the clearing, large trees blocked any light from entering their depths. Sakura whimpered softly at the menacing foliage before her. Seeing that she was frightened, Touya picked up a stick and waved it threateningly at the trees. 

"Don't worry Sakura! I'll protect you from any ghosts with this powerful weapon! They won't dare come near you as long as I'm here!" he said with a final swing. The frightened look in Sakura's eyes immediately disappeared and she stared admiringly at her brother. Some of the adults halted and started conversing among themselves. A feeling of weariness overtook Sakura and she sat in the grass. Touya looked back at his sister, his confidence quickly changing to concern. "She's too little to be traveling so long and besides, she is scared of the dark!" he thought to himself looking at the dark woods. Promptly, he made up his mind that he and his sister would wait till light to pass the woods. Soon the travelers got moving again not noticing the absent children. 

Sakura was already sleeping soundly by the time the travelers were out of sight. Touya sat next to her protectively. She was the only family he had left and he did not intend to lose her as well. He found her favorite stuffed toy, a small yellow bear with wings, and tucked it under her arm. The black bird above circled the two children on silent wings. A small boy armed with a stick and an even smaller sleeping girl. Sensing no threat from them, the bird moved on to search for the larger prey.

Touya awoke with a start. He mentally kicked himself for falling asleep but was relieved to find that Sakura was sleeping soundly. Another shriek of terror that woke him up echoed across the field. Distressed cries of children sounded soon after. Touya recognized the high-pitched wailings as some of the other children they had traveled with. Making sure that his sister was in no danger, Touya entered the woods. He ran frantically following the unforgettable cries. Trees were unrelenting and branches whipped viciously into his face. Finally, he got to a small open clearing where small puddles of blood glistened in the cold starlight. Bodies of his former companions were strewn around heartlessly. Touya felt his knees weaken and his hands shake. His "powerful" weapon slipped from his nerveless fingers as he looked around despairingly. A black bird landed on a branch by him watching him with over bright eyes. In sudden fury, Touya grabbed the surprised bird, grabbed his stick and beat the bird till he felt blood seep through his fingers. Blinded by his tears, Touya stumbled back into the woods, oblivious to the roots on the forest floor, tripping more than once. His aching muscles were about to fail him when he returned to where he left Sakura. Fear stronger than what he had felt before suddenly gripped at his heart. 

"Sakura! You don't have to hide now! I'm back!" he cried frantically running through the long grass ignoring his tired limbs. New tears welled up obscuring his view. His foot felt something soft but familiar. He reached down and found the stuffed animal that Sakura always kept with her. Hugging the small doll for comfort, he sank into oblivion...

_"Always keep a watchful eye on Sakura. Promise me you'll always protect her..."_

_"Yes mother..."_

_"I'm glad you're so strong... I wish I could have seen Sakura grows up strong like you."_

_"But you will! Please don't leave me all alone! If you love us then you can't leave us!"_

_"Hush... You know there is no other love like a mother's love for her children... I know I can trust you to take care of Sakura... Till we meet again goodbye Touya..."_

"I'm sorry mother... I broke my promise…"

Hello!

Sorry about the sad ending… I hope it'll get better. For Celine Dion fans out there, if you can find the two lines in my story that I "borrowed" from her song Goodbye, then you'll win a free trip to Hawaii! … Not… well… you'll get a virtual pat on the back ^_^… (sweatdrops and runs from the angry people that she tricked) 

-Angelwing


End file.
